Loyalty
by Sly Silver
Summary: Shigure had alwyas liked Kyo. After the curse was broken, and Kyo left even more broken, Shigure took him in. Now it's up to him to show a little comfort and try to make a life worth living. Slash, yaoi... AUish... slight OOC Kyo. Mild Lemon. Just a cute little oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this a while ago longhand and never typed it. So I decided since Furuba is my favorite of all time, that I would post it. I hate most characters in it, but a few select ones make it worth while. These are two of them, and this is based on a AUish end to Furuba. I should warn of yaoi, slash, M/M... blah blah blah... I don't own Furuba, a lot of characters would be very different if I did... and I should not of Shigure/Kyo, major age difference and such. Short little lemon, but it's not the reason for this story. It's just a oneshot. I can't write another new story. XD

Loyalty

Shigure was always the mischevious one. He did exactly what would make people angry, and enjoyed a good laugh. He also had a bit of a soft spot when it came to a certain orange haired hothead. Kyo was never fond of the dog though. Just like the cat and the rat, the cat and the dog do not get along. Shigure made a point to try though. He let Kyo live in his home, and did his best to keep him together when he kicked Tohru out. Yuki had went off and got married after the curse was broken, so Tohru tried to stay with Kyo, but he had grown bitter from all the times he'd been rejected in his life, and hated everything. He and Tohru had a fight, and she left. So, he returned to Shigure, who was alone due to Akito's death, and spent his time writing, like nothing had changed. Shigure cared for Kyo, but knew trying to show it was pointless. Kyo was a lost cause. Or so he thought.

"Kyo! There's dinner on the table!" Shigure called. He hadn't covinced him to eat much since Kyo had moved in again. The older writer sighed and went to the bathrom. He ran water in the bathtub, thinking about the pretty orange haired boy... well, he wasn't much of a boy anymore. He'd started to slip out of his kimono when Kyo entered.

"Oh! Hello Kyo. Did you need something?" Shigure asked. Kyo sat down on the counter next to the sink. He had the same sullen look he'd had for months.

"Shigure... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause you." Shigure smiled and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You've never been trouble. Sure you tend to break my house, but I don't really mind. I've grown fond of you. Even if you do have a temper," Shigure admitted. Kyo sighed.

"Not anymore. Now I just hate everything. No one wants me around, and I don't blame them."

"I want you around Kyo." The orange haired boy looked toward Shigure.

"Why?" Shigure smiled.

"I see what everyone else seems to miss. You're passionate about everything you do, even if you don't want to do it. And no matter how hard you try to pretend you're not, you're a sweet person Kyo."

"You see right through me. How'd we get here Shigure?"

"A long journey that started with an unitelligent girl stumbling across my home." It had been three long years since that day. Kyo sighed.

"If you could go back, and have not brought Tohru back here, would you?" Shigure asked. Kyo was silent for a minute.

"No. I wouldn't. Without Tohru, none of us would have broke the curse. Other than Kureno of course."

"But the curse being broken has made your life miserable Kyo."

"That may be true, but at least I'm not dead. You don't know all of it Shigure, Akito was going to kill me."

"I knew Kyo. How do you think you made it past your sixteenth birthday? I prolonged it long enough to break the curse."

"You saved my life? Why?" Kyo asked.

"I love you Kyo." The cat's eyes widened.

"You... you what?"

"I love you. And have for a long time. First it was just that you were a kid... and you needed protecting... but it became something more as I tried harder and harder to save your life."

"But... What about Akito... and Ayame?"

"Leverage to save your life." Shigure stood went to Kyo, taking his hands.

"It's always been about you." Shigure always had ulterior motives, and he was clever. Like a true dog, he was loyal to one person. Kyo.

Shigure leaned foward, and gently kissed Kyo. His response was to throw back Shigure's kimono so it fell to the floor. Shigure pulled off Kyo's tight black shirt, his hands travelling across toned muscles, kissing him hungerily. Kyo's pants followed fast, his boxers soon after. They both fell into the bathtub, water covering the floor, as Shigure stroked Kyo's hardening cock.

"Shigure..."

"I'll be slow-"

"No. I... me and Haru... we... I can take it." Shigure smirked, and pushed Kyo's knees back. He kissed Kyo as he thrust his cock into Kyo's ass. Kyo moaned loudly as Shigure grabbed a fistful of orange hair and kissed his neck. It was only moments before both men climaxed... making the water murky, and both covered in sweat. Shigure slid out, and pulled Kyo against his chest. He ruffled the cat's hair as he caught his breath.

"If Akito were still alive... she'd have both our heads right now."

"Yeah... can we get out of this bathtub now? It's kinda... gross." Shigure laughed, and they both got out, and dressed.

"So... now what?"

"That's the question isn't it?" Shigure replied.

"I... I want to stay here. As long as you'll have me." Shigure smiled and kissed the younger man.

"You're welcome as long as you wish."

Kyo was happier with Shigure. And it proved that they didn't need approval. As long as they were together, they were happy.

* * *

A/N: A little OOC with Kyo here... but I don't care. Haven't posted anything in way too long to worry about that. I love Shigure so much. XD Thanks to Genesis for telling me this sounded awesome so I'd post it. I'll get back to better stuff soon. XD


End file.
